Making Changes
by JudgmentalPraise
Summary: "There are two primary choices in life: to accept conditions as they exist, or accept responsibility for changing them."
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my god. It's been so long since I've written. I actually don't know how long it's been. Man, I miss writing. And I don't mean writing those horrible science questions my teacher gives me every week, I mean writing Fanfiction.**

 **YES, PEOPLE, I AM BACK.**

 **And I have been reading more romance novels, therefore I have extended my knowledge of words and romance.**

 **So all those fifth-grader-writing-like stories that I used to write are no longer being produced and published. It is now time for my updated romance-writing.**

 **I shall call it JP's Better-Writing-Skills TWO POINT OH.**

 **I have missed your criticism and critique and praise. Most definitely the praise.**

 **So I shall begin a new chapter. You are reading the first chapter. Numero Uno.**

 **I BETTER GET BACK TO WORK. I MISSED ALL YOU PEOPLE WHOM I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM IN QUITE A WHILE! HELLO FELLOW PEEPS!**

 **:)**

...

"LIFE IS SHORT. SMILE WHILE YOU STILL HAVE TEETH." - Unkown.

Is that...what on Earth _is_ that?

It's green. It has yellow spots all over it. It's covered in black sauce.

"Sabrina, Liebling, eat your steak."

Ooh. Now we're talking. Steak. Finally. It's been ages since I've had meat in Granny's house. Actual meat.

I'm trying to find the steak on the generously covered dining table, hoping to catch a glimpse of some red juicy meat, but I'm pretty sure a unicorn just vomited on our table, because the poor furniture is covered in every food imaginable, in every colour ever known to mankind. The one thing I _can't_ find, though, is the aforementioned steak.

"There's steak?" I ask, quite possibly a little too eagerly, but god-dammit, I need proper food.

"Of course there is. It's sitting right in front of you. What a silly question!"

Sitting right in fro-wait a minute, that green and black monstrosity staring me in the face...is _steak_?

You have got to be kidding me.

"Umm, Granny, do you have any, ahhh, normal food?"

"But, Liebling, this _is_ normal food."

I give up. Honestly. There's no point. I'm doomed to eat misshapen, possibly chemically hazardous, 'food' for the rest of my life. I should have known. From the moment I stepped into this crazy women's house ten years ago, my fate has been sealed. My normal food eating days are over. I'm done for.

"Yes, right, of course. Umm, could you pass the mashed potatoes?"

"Mashed potatoes?"

"Yeah, that bowl of yellow mush near your elbow."

"Oh, this. Liebling, this isn't mash potatoes. It's mashed Columbian Frog toes. Here, try some. It's delicious."

The moment she brings the small bowl near my nose, I rear back like a deranged bull.

"No! I mean, ehem, no, it's fine, Granny. I'll just eat the uh, steak."

Granny frowns but thankfully doesn't continue with this line of conversation.

Since I'd rather shave my eyebrows than eat fogs' toes, I poke and prod my piece of 'steak' until I'm sure it's riddled with holes. One miniscule bite reveals that the so called meat tastes like sour apples and vinegar. I subtly slide the steak beneath the table to Elvis, who attacks it like it's a piece of, well, _meat_. I still don't think it deserves that title.

Sabrina, one, 'Steak', nil.

I slouch back in my chair (yes, I know, horrible posture for my back, blah blah blah) and survey the table. It's not until now that I truly realise how much I've missed my family.

For the past eight months, I've been travelling. Ever since I turned twenty one, I wanted to see the world. Yes, cliché, I know, but the idea of visiting countries and seeing new people and places intrigued me. So I decided to give it a shot. China, England, Africa, Europe, all those tourist destinations, I've been to them all. It was a great learning experience, and I can honestly saw I've grown so much from it. It's been a real eye opener. Especially those less privileged societies I visited the most. It tears a persons' soul apart, seeing those lives ruined without a chance of survival. But I guess in a way, I helped those beautiful people. And its made my life that much better.

The old dining table has been replaced. In its place stands a dark oak replacement, with a rectangular bench and thick, sturdy legs. It's currently covered in Granny's Welcome-Back-Sabrina feast, so the poor thing will have to be introduced to me later.

There's eight spots at the new table, and at one end sits Granny, tucking into something purple and alien-looking. On her right side is Daphne, also indulging in some unknown substance. She hasn't changed much, actually. Still baby-faced, the former signature double braids now merged into one long one that rests on her shoulder. She's pretty, for a seventeen year-old, and thankfully she's passed that horrible hormone phase teenagers go through. She's back to the bubbly old Daphne that everyone loves, and occasionally wants to knock unconscious.

Next to Daphne sits Mom. She's aged, but by no means in a bad way. She's still gorgeous, just more mature, wise looking. She smiles when she catches me watching her, and I smile back. I've missed her a lot.

Dad sits opposite Mom, and next to Dad there's me. When I first arrived at the airport, Dad was the only one there to pick me up. After the necessary greetings and hugs and it's-so-good-to-finally-see-you's, he informed me that all the ladies, plus Mr Canis and Basil, were busy preparing dinner. When he said dinner, I expected a few dishes or so, but what I didn't expect was enough to feed ten armies, as well as the Royal family.

Dad's grown more laid back over the years. He's not as overprotective of me, though he's still shielding Daphne from the 'real world'. I guess that just makes him a good father.

Mr Canis is...well, Mr Canis. He's still his same brooding self. Still quiet and reserved, though sometimes he steps out of his shell a tiny bit. Although that only happens once every few months or so. Trust me, we anticipate these moments weeks beforehand. Seeing Mr Canis behave anything unlike his usual self is fascinating.

Basil's next to Mom, being his usual annoying yet cute nine-year-old self. He's mashing something that looks like carrots on his plate, making weird bulldozer noises as he wreaks havoc on the poor, defenceless vegetables. It's a sad sight, preying on the weak like that. Me and Basil are going to have a little talk later on.

There's only one person missing.

"Where's Puck?"

The first thing I notice is the awkward silence. The second is the uncertain glances that passes between every adult member of my family (Daphne included).

I frown. This is highly suspicious. I mean, yes, me and the little scumbag had a little fight before I left, but it was a petty quarrel. Nothing serious. Me asking after him isn't weird, is it?

Dad is the first to break the silence.

"Puck's, uh...he's working."

I snort. Partly because Dad looks really uncomfortable, but also partly because 'Puck' and 'working' don't go in the same sentence. Ever.

"Working?" I scoff, because _come on_ , seriously? "Working as what? A waste collector?"

Okay, that was too nice. Knowing Puck, that profession would be number one on his list. If he even has a list of career choices, that is. I highly doubt he does.

This time Granny takes over.

"Puck's decided to make good use of his time, I suppose. He works at the new café that opened up a few weeks ago, near the college."

Ever since the end of the Everafter war, Ferryport landing's been developing. Our once drab old town is now a fully functional one, complete with new shops, libraries, two new hospitals, every other town essential, and even a college and new school. It's come a long way. There's even tourists coming in again. Only a few Everafters remained after the barrier was removed. Some of our closest friends stayed, others moved on. Uncle Jake's back to travelling the world in search of magical items. I haven't seen him in almost a year. It's sad, but sometimes distance strengthens a relationship.

Right about now is the exact moment where the meaning of Granny's words sink in. Puck's working. Puck. As in, the over four-thousand year old pungent, immature fairy boy-well, man, actually-who's never worked a day in his life. Who's probably never even lifted a single item of clothing from the floor or willingly stuck his head under the shower.

It's disturbing, to say the least.

"Puck's working at a café?" It comes out as more of a squawk, but right now I'm too shocked to care. I narrow my eyes at everyone at the table suspiciously. They all look back with innocent, albeit uncomfortable expressions, except for Basil, who's doing this weird squinting thing with his eye and trying to lick his nose.

"Is this a prank?"

Mom sakes her head. "No, Sabrina, it's not a prank. Although it is hard to believe, Puck really is working. It was actually quite a surprise for us when he first started, but we've gotten used to it. It takes some time, but eventually you'll get used to the image of Puck flipping pancakes behind a counter. Trust me, it took us all a while, but we did it. You will too."

I'm silent for so long I think I've actually lost the ability to string together words. Everyone goes back to eating, and eventually I do too, because honestly, what else is there to say? Puck's working. That's the norm here now, apparently. Everyone seems fine with it. I better get used to it too, I suppose. Although Puck in an apron _does_ raise a few eyebrows.

That night, I dream about Puck flipping Columbian frog toes pancakes and grinning evilly while he wore an apron that said 'Welcome Back, Piggy.' It was a horrifying experience.

I am never eating pancakes again.

 **...**

 **That's it! I can't believe I actually wrote this much since so long.**

 **I came to a disturbing conclusion the other day.**

 **I'm nearly fifteen years old.**

 **I haven't even done anything with my life. I'm going to be an almost-adult soon. I'll have to be-ewww- _mature_. And I'll have, dare I say it...responsibilities. Yuck. I don't want to grow up. Actually, I do, but I want to stay a kid with adult privileges. Life would be much more fun as a kid with no boundaries or limits. I need to do something with my life. Something useful. **

**Let's ponder life-career goals over donuts, shall we? I say yes.**

 **I am calling on all you readers out there to use that pink mush inside your skull for a good cause and help me out with ideas for this story. What should happen/not happen? What shouldn't I/ should I put in here? Thoughts?**

 **And, please, just give me a review. It's not hard, honestly! Just type a few words out in that box below, and you'll make my day a million times better. I honestly get so excited when I see that someone's reviewed or liked or something. It just gives me the happy-shivers. So please, donate a few words. It doesn't even have to be nice! It just has to be honest. What do you think? Say what you mean and mean what you say and all that.**

 **So that's it, I think. I still have to come up with a name for this story. It's currently been dubbed 'UNTITLED (YET)'. So creative.**

 **Read, Review, and go eat a lollipop.**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_And we are back, bringing you the newest addition to JP's story, Making Changes, featuring wacky characters, romance, and abnormal 'food' concoctions._**

 **That's right, homies, I have started writing this A/N, and hopefully will start on the actual story part of this update real soon.**

 **Oh, I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter. None of the characters/storyline thingos are mine, they all belong to M.B.**

 **Thanks so much to all of you awesome people out there who took the time and effort to write a few words of encouragement/helpful ideas. I love you to tiny microscopic pieces.**

 **Q &S - I'm shortening your name, buddy. It's an amazing name, but it's long veeeeerrrrryyyyyy long. Okay, anyways, in answer to your (also veeeerrrryyyy) long review:**

 **1) I shall reveal in great (maybe) detail throughout the endish of the story. It's kinda what this whole story's about, really.**

 **2) Your suggestion that the café is a front for something has been massively noted (don't know if I'm using proper English here, but who cares). This is actually a great idea. I'm actually really considering this. (don't think I should be telling you guys this). It wasn't really intended that way, but I think i'll be able to incorporate something into the story without messing up my original plan. Thanks heaps, you're amazing (so are your stories, by the way).**

 **3) This too wasn't really meant to be a major part of the story, kinda just a throw-in type of thing that I figure i'd go along with because it shows Sabrina's character development over the years and her human morals and such. Don't think I'll act on this one, but thanks so much for bringing it to attention.**

 **4) For those who are wondering, Puck still lives in his old room at Granny's house. Better romantic interactions that way. :D**

 **5) I shall input that somewhere throughout the story. First meeting, perhaps? Explain through dialogue? I think yes.**

 **In response (I feel like a school principal) to your love triangle request (?), I one-hundred percent agree with you. This was never intended to be a love triangle, and most definitely not with Peter Pan. I don't really see that going anywhere, which is why I never incorporate three-way romance in my stories. In regards (again with the principal thing, I'm growing up. Dammit -.-) to The Reason Why, I totally ditched that story because I knew that love triangles would certainly not work, what with Sabrina almost certainly ending up with Puck (unless the author decided to change things up a bit...I'm getting inspiration for another story here).**

 **Honestly, how can you get so much just by reading one chapter? Great writers have skills, I suppose. Thanks again so much for your review, I was so happy that you decided to take the time and write one out. And a long one, no less! Your amazing (fangirling over you).**

 **HEHE - Love the name, by the way. ) If you decide to keep reading the story, you will find out that there is indeed going to be a lot of Puckabrina. This story is based on them. Thanks for the review, buddy! :D**

 **CupcakeSpakleGlitter - You have a cute-as name, it reminds me of preschool and adorable little princess girls. Thank you fro OMGing. ;) I totally agree with you on the whole authors-not-updating-thing. Where is everyone?! I miss them all so much! Oakex, Annie, where are all my friends?! I mean, I know I took a few months hiatus, but pfffftt, that was nothing! They're not allowed to do that! They better be back soon, or I'm gonna send them so many PM's it's not gonna be funny.**

 **Thanks! I agree with the Puck-being-sexy thing too! Great minds think alike! Maybe not a lot of female attention though, because that should be reserved for later on, but maybe just a bit to bring out the jealousy in Sabrina and raise awareness that she does still harbour feelings for the fairy? I think so. Like I mentioned above, Puck is still living with the Grimms (because come one, Puck being independent just wouldn't work. I know he has a job right now, but there's a reason for that.) Thanks for the suggestion though! And OF COURSE Puck is still going to act childish! Puck wouldn't be Puck without his immaturity!**

 **You are very fantabulous. my friend. ;)**

 **Guest - THANK YOU! You will see more, soon!**

 **TheTrulyBeautifulOne - Not creepy at all! I checked out your profile a few days ago, and I think I love you (not in the creepy way). You're sarcastic and funny and I really think we can be friends! I hope we do. Anyways, thanks heaps for your review! It's okay if you don't have any advice or such, just any kind of review is fine because it makes my day (except rude ones). Did I make a typo? (can you even _make_ a typo?) I shall check that out right now. Thank you!**

 **Well, that's a lot of answering, so feel free to skip this whole thing (probably should have stated that up top). Enjoy.**

 **:)**

...

The following morning is filled with blue and yellow eggs, Elvis slober, and a little too much yelling of the not pleasant kind.

I guess it's back to the typical Grimm life for me.

"Sabrina, you need to go over your application details for the college you asked us to enroll you into. The forms and everything are done, you just need to go over your details and choose your subjects. The woman on the phone said it had to be done by this week."

And it looks like it's back to education boring-time for me, too.

Yippee.

...

While I was away, Dad seems to have bought me a new car. I say new, but really it looks more like a beat up, old-fashioned race car. I have no idea what brand it is - and frankly, I don't care - and it's a weird greyish colour. It only has two seats, but it works, and really that's all I can ask of a car. Also, it plays music, which is a must. Right now it's playing 'Maps' by Maroon 5. I'll have to come up with a name for it later on.

Deciding that getting my college business dealt with as soon as possible, I head on over to the campus. On the way, I pass the new and improved Blue Plate Special, a few new restaurants and diners, a toy shop, a dozen or so small grocery shops and business stores, and even a shop that only sells green candied frogs. I'm assuming they're made of candy. If not, I am avoiding that area like the plague.

The college is in the midst of all this. It's not really your typical, average American college. It's more like a more mature, more educational school for humans above the age of eighteen. It's different, and the moment I step through the front doors, I like it.

It's big - not too big - and modern, but in that old-fashioned, agey kind of modern. It works, and I can see hallways and classrooms off to the sides of the building. The area outside appears to be spacious, with various benches, trees and even a cafeteria.

I walk up to the front desk - deep mahogany - and introduce myself. The lady behind the desk smiles and treats me in a polite manner. After a few signatures and detail classifications, she hands me a paper with various subjects listed on it. I get to work choosing my most and least preferred ones.

When all that is done, she tells me I'm free to go, and with a promise of a phone call sometime tomorrow, I leave the place, fully intending to hit up a food joint or something, because those eggs this morning didn't really do it for me.

...

It takes about two minutes to find the closest place that sells burgers and fries. Honestly, at this point, even spinach covered Brussel sprouts would do.

I walk in and smile as the familiar smell of fatty foods and chocolate hits me. The constant, overly loud chatter is welcome; a sound I haven't heard in months. It's been a long time since I've eaten like this.

There's a long line at the counter, and I walk up to it, taking my place behind a round, balding man who sniffs constantly. It is disturbing, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make if the result is a meaty burger and a healthy (not really) side of fries.

Gradually the line moves on and gets shorter, thankfully, and soon enough I'm at the counter with my purse out and my mouth watering. As I look over the menu above the stoves, the guy behind the counter turns around and in an overly rude voice says-

"Can I help - holy crap."

 _Can I help holy crap?_ I honestly don't think someone can really help holy crap, what with the crap being holy and all, but-

Holy crap.

...

" _Puck_?"

"Grimm? What the hell? What the...what are _you_ doing here?"

I shoot him an incredulous look. "What am _I_ doing here? Says the self-proclaimed work-hater who now has a job at a diner."

Puck sneers. "Weren't you supposed to be on your big holiday or something?"

"I was, but I'm back now, obviously. Stop changing the subject. Dad told me you were working, but I honestly have to say it's really weird seeing it for real. What are you doing, Puck?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm serving customers. I'm...working. I know it's -"

"Excuse me, could the two of you save the chatting for later? I really need my double serving of macaroni and cheese complete with garlic bread and three cans of soda, as well as a huge slice of chocolate cake. I'm hungry."

Puck and I both turn to look at the thin, frail old man who looks to be in his seventies, who's currently scowling at the two of us. He shakes his cane at us in a very menacing manner, and I take a step towards the counter, seeking protection.

"You do realize you just placed your order while someone else was ordering, right, old man?" Puck quips as he eyes the elderly man curiously. The old man sniffs indignantly and says something that sounds suspiciously like a Shakespearian curse. My eyebrows hit my hairline as I turn to face Puck again.

"My break starts in a few minutes. Wait for me in that corner booth over there and we can...catch up." Puck gives me a bored expression while gesturing towards an empty booth in the corner. I raise an eyebrow at him before placing my order and heading towards the booth.

This day just got a whole lot weirder.

...

"So are you really going to make me ask?"

I look across the table at Puck, who, if I'm being one-hundred percent honest with myself, has actually started to look more like a man instead of an immature fairy boy. His golden hair is a shade lighter, flopping around his head in almost-curly fashion, and his bluish-green eyes are still as spectacular as ever. His body is slightly more filled out, which leaves me wondering if he hits the gym often these days. His face looks a bit older, though definitely not wiser. It still has a boyish element to it, though.

"Ask what?" He mumbles through a mouthful of chewed up hamburger. I cringe before answering.

"Why are you working?" Even the very concept of Puck working has got my mind spinning in circles. Through all those years living together, I'm certain that not once had he ever mentioned getting a job or pursuing a career. Daphne and I used to talk about it all the time, the advantages of having an education, the positives of ending up with a well-educated partner, how college could change a persons' life, but whenever the subject was expanded to include Puck, he'd always find a way to not discuss his future.

Puck shrugged. "I don't know. There was no one to terrorize after you left, and it got pretty boring without your screams for helps and constant death threats, so I decided that getting a job someplace where there was constantly food around, as well as innocent bystanders I could terrorize, would be a brilliant idea. Also, I get paid for flipping meat patties, and I've recently invested that money towards a secret prank stash that I've been saving up for when you get back. It's quite impressive, actually."

I rolled my eyes. Of course it was too much to hope that he'd let go of his childish antics while I was gone. They'd only been stacking up, awaiting my return. I should have stayed away.

"So why are you here, Grimm? I know you're not here for the great food this place offers, seeing as though there's a burger joint right around the corner from our house."

I much on a chip before I answer. "I had to finish some college stuff, go over some details and choose my subjects. I thought it best if I got it done now rather than later."

Puck nods. "I'm going there too, you know. College." He says the word with a visible shiver.

My eyes widen. "You're going to college? You mean, like, getting an education, studying for exams, taking life seriously college? Or is this just another way to waste time while I was gone?"

Puck frowns. "No, actually, the old lady made me do it. Something about future life choices and become a civilized member of society or something like that."

The idea of Puck doing something he despises just because Granny asked him to doesn't really make any sense, but I decide to ignore that piece of information right now and discuss it later. Right now, I'm just going to enjoy his company and hopefully end this visit on a good note.

I put my burger down and lift my eyes back to Puck, but what I see makes me grimace.

He's just thrown a soda over some poor guy who was standing next to me, and judging by the look on Pucks' face, he's not about to apologize anytime soon.

I guess the whole 'good note' thing just got tossed out the window.

...


End file.
